mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Magic (MM7)/Spells
These are the Dark Magic spells in Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor. Normal level : Costs 10 spell points. Creates a zombie out of a lifeless target creature. The zombie will have hit points up to its normal maximum, and will fight against creatures hostile to the party until it is re-slain or until the party leaves the map. * Normal: Zombie gets 30 hit point per skill point. * Expert: Zombie gets 30 hit point per skill point. * Master: Zombie gets 40 hit points per skill point. * Grandmaster: Zombie gets 50 hit points per skill point. : Costs 15 spell points. A poisonous cloud forms in front of the caster and slowly drifts away until it hits something. Damage is 25 plus 1-10 per skill point. * Normal: Basic recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Faster recovery rate. * Grandmaster: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 20 spell points. Enchants a weapon with Vampiric ability. Damage inflicted on creatures struck by the weapon is given to its wielder as extra hit points (up to normal hit point maximum). Enchantment lasts for 1 hour per skill point. * Normal: Basic recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Faster recovery rate. * Grandmaster: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 25 spell points. Reduces the size of a target monster. Duration of effect is 5 minutes per skill point. * Normal: Shrunk monsters deals only half its normal damage. * Expert: Monster does one third normal damage. * Master: Monster does one quarter normal damage. * Grandmaster: Can be cast on a group of monsters. Expert level : Costs 30 spell points. Fires a blast of hot jagged metal in front of caster that damages any creatures that get in its way. Five metal fragments do damage equal to 6 plus 1-6 per skill point. * Expert: Five metal fragments are fired. * Master: Faster recovery rate. Seven fragments are fired. * Grandmaster: Fastest recovery rate. Nine fragments are fired. : Costs 35 spell points. Takes control of an undead creature's mind. While spell lasts, creature will attack monsters hostile to the party. Spell is not broken if party attacks the controlled creature. * Expert: Duration is 3 minutes per skill point. * Master: Faster recovery rate. Duration is 5 minutes per skill point. * Grandmaster: Fastest recovery rate. Spell lasts until party leaves the map. : Costs 40 spell points. This spell is cast on a target character. If a creature attacks and damages the character, it receives damage equal to the amount delivered. * Expert: Duration is 1 hour plus 5 minutes per skill point. * Master: Affects entire party. * Grandmaster: Duration is 1 hour plus 15 minutes per skill point. Master level : Costs 45 spell points. This spell slays a single NPC party hireling. The caster's spell and hit points are restored to maximum, all adverse and magical aging effects are removed. Casting this spell will greatly reduce the party's reputation. * Master: Slow recovery rate. * Grandmaster: Moderate recovery rate. : Costs 50 spell points. The caster exhales a cloud of toxic vapors that target a single monster and damages all nearby creatures. Damage is 1-25 per skill point. * Master: Slow recovery rate. * Grandmaster: Moderate recovery rate. : Costs 55 spell points. This spell inflicts massive damage to all creatures on the map, including the party. Damage delivered is 50 plus 1 per skill point. It can only be cast outdoors. * Master: Can be cast three times a day. * Grandmaster: Can be cast four times a day. Grandmaster level : Costs 60 spell points. This spell sucks life from all creatures in sight and transfers their life energy to the party in the form of hit points. These points are distributed evenly among the party members. Damage (and healing) is 25 plus 1-8 per skill point. Category:Might and Magic VII spells